


May 2019 Winners!

by DoctorRoseFicAwards



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRoseFicAwards/pseuds/DoctorRoseFicAwards
Summary: Congrats to all of our winners!





	May 2019 Winners!

##  _The Golden Banana - for Excellence in Nine_  


[ Sheffield Steel ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185704) by  [ chiaroscuroverse ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse)

[ In Hypervodka Veritas ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695596) by  [ Vampiyaa ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiyaa/pseuds/Vampiyaa)

[ 76, Totter's Lane ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216753) by  [ wildwinterwitch ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch)

[ Premium Quality Narcotics ](https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=45831&warning=Adult) \- Untempered Schism

  


##  _ The Molto Bene Award - for Excellence in Ten _  


[ Bring Down the Sky ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869159) \- fadewithfury (foxmoon)

[ Idle Hands ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248976) by  [ Aeolist ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolist/pseuds/Aeolist) ,  [ thebaddestwolf ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf)

[ Out of the Ashes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145019) by  [ gallifreyslostson ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyslostson/pseuds/gallifreyslostson)

[ Stand In ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607733) by  [ Jellyneau ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyneau/pseuds/Jellyneau)

[ Electrostatic Potential by tenscupcake ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791470/chapters/15514801?fbclid=IwAR0XFVGkUvbr2WXPCjqoQuKh53ENGqyj_gG9YcWxjJNx6RdutxhWCNVuyGU)

  


##  _ The Just One Heart Award - for Excellence in Tentoo_  


[ Untitled (32) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561019?fbclid=IwAR2HrvoSe8LuOI_mbH-W8ftfc4suWjZWOw4EYlg_UZCedUTogUVVxGEwhtI) \- TenRoseForeverandever

[ Pete’s World Saga ](https://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=3707) \- friendlyquark

[ Scars ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851494?fbclid=IwAR35KKV9SXnFV7w6yo-E0vpvv68lCKu-VcgF1ycYGeJhLDLS0HirfVV8j5s) \- LizAnn_5869

  


##  _ The Your Fic is Cool Award - for Excellence in Eleven_  


[ Twelve Minutes, One Psychiatrist, and a Single Moment ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623603) by  [ micbb ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micbb/pseuds/micbb)

  


##  _ The Platinum Spoon - for Excellence in Twelve_  


[ The Bar ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452151) \- yearn4themoon

[ Supernova Smile ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886202) \- perfectlyrose

[ Charcoal Medium ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147418) by  [ TimeLadyoftheSith ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith)

  


##  _ The Jelly Baby Award - for Excellence in any other Doctor_  


[ Battle in the Sky ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155888) \- bubblygal92

[ Waiting for You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799151?fbclid=IwAR1b7aHQIK--e6CkWWGsnixTwGlpMTABV7z9OAsmWNZfv2iNTnhEhjcbxS4) \- hanluvr (Bria)

[ Shades of Blue ~ Cerulean ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142877) by bluedawn

[ Graduation by lunarsilverwolfstar ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162781?fbclid=IwAR3EVjLgssqeRkBq9rclLf1eJ5rsfOwZURXlF1wC9wQFrmdJJ-Ye-L-KCKw)

  


##  _ The Risking a Paradox Award - for Excellence in Multiple Doctors_  


[ A Most Ingenious Pair of Docs ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287933) \- kitsunealyc

[ Risking a Paradox ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971426) \- lastincurableromantic

[ Non-Linear Love Story ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335139) \- Rallalon

[ Guardians of the Universe ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/170732) \- by Lumindea

  


##  _ The Every Me Loves Every You Award - for outstanding fics featuring Doctor Who actors as other characters_  


[ Stuck With You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355947) by  [ gallifreyslostson ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyslostson/pseuds/gallifreyslostson) ,  [ larxenethefirefly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly)

[ Complications Minor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092662) \- misssara11

[ Closed ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475356) by  [ WhoInWhoville ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville)

[ A Change is As Good As A Rest ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618240) by  [RoseByAnyOtherName ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName)

  


##  _ The Time Tot Award - for Excellence in baby/kid fic_  


[ After Places ](https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=60916) \- DistortedMirror 

[ Tyler Family Adventures ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/57012) \- bittie752

[ Father ](https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=15835) \- Kimori1024 

[ A Light in the Dark ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173118) \- faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)

[ ChaosVerse ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/10519) \- earlgreytea68

[ Miles to Go ](https://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=2234) \- wishIknewwho

[ Accidentally Ours ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896472) \- LadyPaigeC

[ The Dad Who Lived ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521184) by  [ AmeliaPonders ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPonders/pseuds/AmeliaPonders)

[ Foundations ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/296726) by lunaseemoony

  


##  _ Outstanding One-Shot - for short, one-chapter stories that have that special something_  


[ Tangled Up In Blue ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466203) by  [ JessaLRynn ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn)

[ Fever Dream ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461302) by  [ MegaBadBunny ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBadBunny/pseuds/MegaBadBunny)

[ In Translation ](https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=49801) \- RoxieFlash

  


##  _ Outstanding Drabble - for one hundred words of wonderful_  


[ Waiting for You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799151?fbclid=IwAR1b7aHQIK--e6CkWWGsnixTwGlpMTABV7z9OAsmWNZfv2iNTnhEhjcbxS4) \- hanluvr (Bria)

[ #1 - Stay ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695824?fbclid=IwAR2SBkqrEKjYRP_PwrkTOgVQSWI8yEGzn8TmmW6KFnBENedWrm2GMZhx_M4) \- rowofstars

  


##  _ Outstanding AU - for alternate universes we want to live in forever_  


[ A Sip of Darkness, A Taste of Light ](https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=54076) \- KelKat9

[ A Peculiar Unfathomable Combination ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292282) by  [ Ksue ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksue/pseuds/Ksue)

[ Xocoatl ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256420) by  [ fardareismai ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai)

[ The Cutting Edge ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972226) by  [ Bittie752 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittie752/pseuds/Bittie752)

[ Stand In ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607733) by  [ Jellyneau ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyneau/pseuds/Jellyneau)

[ Elsewhere by foxmoon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777145/chapters/10927523)

  


##  _ We’ll Be In Our Bunk Award - for Excellence in Smut_  


[ Siren’s Call ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155051) \- LadyPaigeC

[ Sheffield Steel ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185704) by  [ chiaroscuroverse ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse)

[ Bedazzled ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024727) by  [ JessaLRynn ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn)

[ Idle Hands ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248976) by  [ Aeolist ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolist/pseuds/Aeolist) ,  [ thebaddestwolf ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaddestwolf/pseuds/thebaddestwolf)

[ Tangled Up In Blue ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466203) by  [ JessaLRynn ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn)

[ Suicide Blonde ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150925) by  [ Rabid1st ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabid1st/pseuds/Rabid1st)

[ Teasing ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800348?fbclid=IwAR25t-s_hP1Q9qC2Ewndh1K-qXYC69M56yYl1-N_W-aTiziQ4XSePRdhN2k) \- TheWorldIsYou13

  


##  _ Not Enough Kudos For This - for those underappreciated diamonds in the rough_  


[ Rose's Decision ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501803?fbclid=IwAR1AI8auJDvT0FKOySnj5AKmDk6SucoxiTjuLe5EK6qPAk1eQlDohCUyfyg) \- mrs_squirrel_chester

[ Father ](https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=15835) \- Kimori1024 

[ A Light in the Dark ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173118) \- faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)

[ These Eyes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067305) by  [ hellostarlight20 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20)

[ A Fantastic New Life ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740688) by  [ ANGSWIN ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN)

[ Scars ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851494?fbclid=IwAR35KKV9SXnFV7w6yo-E0vpvv68lCKu-VcgF1ycYGeJhLDLS0HirfVV8j5s) \- LizAnn_5869

  


##  _ Please For the Love of Rassilon Write a Sequel - for those completed stories we desperately want more of_  


[ A Light in the Dark ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173118) \- faded_memories (herlovewasajoke)

[ Waiting for You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799151?fbclid=IwAR1b7aHQIK--e6CkWWGsnixTwGlpMTABV7z9OAsmWNZfv2iNTnhEhjcbxS4) \- hanluvr (Bria)

[ With Or Without You ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286835) by  [ gallifreyslostson ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyslostson/pseuds/gallifreyslostson) ,  [ larxenethefirefly ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly)

  


##  _ We’ll Sell You Our Firstborn To Finish This - for those unfinished stories we desperately want more of_  


[ ex astris, scientia ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826502) \- lyricalprose/fairylights

[ The Right Side of Wrong ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260672) \- bubblygal92

[ Silence in the Garden ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424700) \- RedThreads/DaeLoki

[ A Planet Called Content ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211921) \- ALC

[ In Human Hands ](https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=20547) \- Rallalon

[ Spring Conditions ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241059) \- Kilodalton/Strange-Charmed

[ At the Start ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176337) \- by Larxenethefirefly

[ Trials of the Peptide’s Wife ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195470) \- WhatWeCan

[ Irresistible ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570722) by  [ aroseofstone (Adams1422) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams1422/pseuds/aroseofstone)

[ Promises Unbroken ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791865) by  [ RishiDiams ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishiDiams/pseuds/RishiDiams)

[ Shades of Blue ~ Cobalt ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143162) by  [ bluedawn ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedawn/pseuds/bluedawn)

[ Out of the Ashes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145019) by  [ gallifreyslostson ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyslostson/pseuds/gallifreyslostson)

  


##  _ We Need A Dentist Now - for Excellence in Fluff_  


[ The Wedding Game ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885293) by  [ jeeno2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2)

  


##  _ We Cried Real Tears - for Excellence in Angst_  


[ Risking a Paradox ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971426) \- lastincurableromantic

[ #1 - Stay ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695824?fbclid=IwAR2SBkqrEKjYRP_PwrkTOgVQSWI8yEGzn8TmmW6KFnBENedWrm2GMZhx_M4) \- rowofstars

[ But Broken Lights ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059322) \- rosa_acicularis

[ Coaster Castles (and other sturdy defenses) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335151?fbclid=IwAR0ky2bbIrZnqBTZi34M8LfE7TKAKnnnsXxc_1Fn04-bzDJs7KpntFHysLg) \- rallalon (bendingsignpost)

  


##  _ Literal LOL - for those stories that have us in stitches_  


[ Sounds ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782437?fbclid=IwAR3O3J3rI16ZRnBECpOzYHf2HvMtm8Qb7W0JpfNfCDF8_AGfgpSbKTVa9Ng) \- kscribbles

[ Sex Toy 2.0 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497734) by  [ Jaspre_Rose ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose)

[ Hard Times ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326284) by  [ goingtothetardis ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis)

[ The Key ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086427) [ by  ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis) [ Vampiyaa ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiyaa/pseuds/Vampiyaa)

[ Spark(le)s Fly ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947649) by  [ AmeliaPonders ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPonders/pseuds/AmeliaPonders)

  


##  _ The Mary Who Award - for stories with an outstanding Original Character; No Mary Sues here!_  


[ After Places ](https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=60916) \- DistortedMirror 

[ ChaosVerse ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/10519) \- earlgreytea68

  


##  _ The Must Read Award - for those fics that are so good they’re on Everyone’s recommended list_  


[ Gallifrey Records ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/60342) \- cereal and gallifreyburning

[ An Education ](https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=38842) \- AnneHedonia

[ But Broken Lights ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059322) \- rosa_acicularis

[ Western Immersion ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407910) by  [ crazygirlne ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne)

  
  


  


##  _ The Bible Discussion Award - for Excellence in kink or BDSM_  


[ Designated Driver ](https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=59613&warning=Adult) \- Untempered Schism 

[ Pleasure in Pain ](https://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=14242) \- wolfkissed

[ Seeking Primes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614745) by  [ WhosInTheAttic ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosInTheAttic/pseuds/WhosInTheAttic)

[ Dame Rose, Sir Doctor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827617) by  [ BananasAreForParties ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasAreForParties/pseuds/BananasAreForParties)

[ Penance and Pain ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354230) by LadyPaigeC 


End file.
